1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an accelerometer using magnetic sensors.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, as an accelerometer, for example, there may be mentioned a device formed of a magnet body to be displaced in accordance with acting acceleration and a magnetic sensor detecting the change in magnetic field generated by the above magnet body. This accelerometer measures the amount of displacement of the magnet body based on the change in magnetic field, that is, measures the magnitude of acting acceleration (see, e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1; Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-258449
However, according to the related accelerometer described above, the following problem may arise. That is, in the related accelerometer described above, when a peripheral magnetic field, such as earth magnetism, is applied to the magnet body, this magnet body may behave as a compass and be displaced regardless of acting acceleration in some cases. In particular, a compact accelerometer formed in combination of a small magnet body and a low elastic cantilever may frequently cause the problem described above.